The New Institute
by WilyMech
Summary: I do not own Transformers so I grammar abuse them. I deleted an older story and place it this one. Brainwashing of certain mechs. Ratbat was mention early on in chapter one in his pettiness it leads a young mech on dark road mental and emotional forms of slaver as known the New Institute. Suicide attempt due to failed mission and it failed attempt. Murder attempt.
1. Chapter 1

The New Institute

6 Million Years ago

Mirage sat in a cell by himself wondering what is going happen. Thinking back how he got into his current situation Mirage at one time is the vocal opponent of theTowers and the Senate's corruption and the law enforcement of the Autobots. It was a cell there nothing descriptive in it the disquiet thoughts in his processor Mirage are intensified further. The Senate's Enforcers arrested him on charges of treason to the government. Mirage did not resist the arrest and he thought it was a mistake or even bad joke in poor taste. The Towers betrayed him in the end. Lump of hurt form at the base of his spark. Mirage stoically listened to the list of charges that the Enforcers said to him. Drag off like a common criminal to this place. All the events replayed in his mind.

Few Solar Cycles before

"This is not right." Spoke Mirage looking at the Senate "People are paying through the dentae for decent Energon."

"Lord Mirage." Spoke a Senator Ratbat "I fail that the common rabble is concern of yours."

"Lord Ratbat you represent the Towers for the Senate." Spoke Mirage looking at Ratbat opulent office. "We are grateful for the service you done in our name."

Ratbat merely watch the young noble looking out of the window to Iacon district. Mirage is one of the factions that the lesser beings in his view treated with more consideration and as an equals. The luxury that the Towers can be scaled back and the energy and redirected to Cybertronians. Ratbat merely entertained this young fool to see how useful he for the future of his political career. Mirage became a threat and eventually open challenge him for his seat in the senate. That is something Ratbat will never allow.

"Are you saying that these rabbles are of import?" Spoke Ratbat gently

"They are living beings and deserve consideration." Spoke Mirage

"Lord Mirage your concern is dully noted."

Mirage nodded and said his good byes to Ratbat and leaves the office. Soundwave slowly came out of his hiding place he read the young noble mind. It was more sincere in his desires to help others than Ratbat but he is less useful than the Senator. Ratbat seemsa token of a proof of loyalty.

"Query: Do you want us to kill your rival?" Ask Soundwave

"No. I want him gone not dead." Answer Ratbat "That way no martyrs."

"Understood." Spoke Soundwave

"It is simple really." Spoke Ratbat. "All we have to do is put his name onthe Decepticon Registration Act. Mirage had expressed sympathies to the Decepticons."

Soundwave cock his helm in agreement. The Noble been known by a few to show up at the rallies. If any officials spotted him according to Ravage he is there but invisible the cyber cat said he was spying on them. Making Mirage into a spy is not a stretch but and since Megatron has no expressed interest using the noble's talents and abilities then Soundwave will arrange it.

Next SolarCycle

Hound read his orders regardis the Noble Mirage again from his superior. It didn't take long to figure out why he was one tailing the noble since invisible is way Mirage wanted to go to places he did not see fit to seen. Mirage is known Decepticon sympathizer from Hound point of view the Mech listen carefully to what Megatron is saying as these rallies. Hound orders were to keep tabs on Lord Mirage.

Hound began suspect that the Noble really is rather clueless as he radio in for his contacts.

"Lord Mirage." Spoke Hound coming out of the shadows

"You seem to have the advantage, who am I addressing exactly?" ask Mirage trying hard hide his surprise

"I am Enforcer Hound." Spoke the khaki green mech

Mirage saw that two more Enforcers are arriving to block his path. "I hope you value your careers this will cost you. I had done nothing illegal."

Hound knew this mech is afraid falling back old habits and attitudes on the arrogant Towerling act. In truth Mirage acted normally did nothing wrong to permit an investigation. These two mechs were known rumor to be dirty Enforcers that were on the take. Hound had watched them until Prowl ordered him not too. Basically it was more a threat than an order. If he interfere in this arrest Hound career was over. Whatever Mirage did he can pay the Enforcers off with a bribe but the blue and white mech shifted more nervously.

"You may go, Hound." Spoke Twist

"Well our boss said nothing about you being roughed up pretty boy." Smirk Badge

"Perhaps your boss would not want Lord Mirage be harmed." Spoke Hound

"Now Hound you will be interfering." Spoke Twist as he crack his knuckles

Hound look at Mirage for an instance this mech is like a corner Turbo fox. The two Enforcers approach and Mirage kept backing up and soon his frame hits Hound.

"What would do they do to you if you interfere?" whispered Mirage

"It would cost me my career." Whispered Hound back

Mirage look down and then at the mechs who are coming for him. Mirage steadies himself as he walk forward to the Enforcers and held his hands in surrender. Twist slams his fist into Mirage's face and the blow dazes the Noble.

"Ooooh I wanted hit the noble snob first." Spoke Badge

"Guys he is not even fighting you." Spoke Hound kneeling next to Mirage down form.

"H-Hound…go please." Spoke Mirage weakly

"Mirage, I cannot leave you here." Spoke Hound looking at the Noble in a new light

"I was franed…"spoke Mirage weakly. As Badge kick him in groin. " unnh no sense risking your career. Cybertron needs Enforcers like you."

Hound watches helpless as Twist roughly roll Mirage on to his front. Then Twist grab Mirage's servos pull them back snaps the stasis cuffs on him. Badge place a collar around Mirage's neck and then pull him to his pedes.

The New Institute

Mirage traces all the dents on his frame. The collar is still around his neck and the cuffs were gone. His golden optics dull in hunger and he hasn't had any Energon since he got here. Hound perhaps he is safe but somehow Mirage doubted it. Twist and Badge rough him through and Mirage frame hurt.

Behind the glass.

"So this is our new recruit." Spoke Trepan in a smile.

"It his assets are more useful." Spoke Sentinel Prime

"It is not an easy find Sentinel Prime…"spoke Trepan "a noble is a rare thing indeed. So how do you want his rehabilitation to go ahead?"

"I want his core personality intact but utter obedience to Senate and the Autobots."

" Molding him into a perfect spy." Spoke Trepan holding his hands together

Sentinel Prime leaves Trepan to watch Mirage as the mech stay in one place thinking on his fate. Trepan study the file of Mirages abilities and scores in his training at the Towers and some ways he will make a great sleeper agent for the New Institute. Trepan has no intention to have noble to fuel. It is part of his training. Mirage will be easier to mold when he is hungry a noble who is now a slave. With Mirage's resources will catapult the New Institute security well into future. It was a lucky that Mirage came here a stroke a luck.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a ten Vorns later when Hound sees the blue and white mech sitting in Crystal garden near the Towers and the scout walks over to him. Mirage expression is very different from the first time and this time it is much more subdued. Mirage rumor has it now more of a puppet to whoever who is his masters are. The other Tower mechs basically shun Mirage and he is really an exile in his own home.

"Lord Mirage." Spoke Hound walking up to the noble

Mirage immediately changes his posture from mostly being relaxed to tense sitting mode. The golden optics cast a glance at Hound's Autobot insignia Hound could see the fear and anxiety in the noble.

"The music is nice here at the Towers." Spoke Hound. "The other Nobles might miss you Mirage."

"No…" spoke Mirage watching Hound warily.

"The gardens are largely deserted." Spoke Hound looking at the Noble. "Most of the Nobles are at the party. Mirage, being out here is dangerous."

Mirage cast a side glance to the Towers. "No place is safe for me, Sir Autobot."

Hound realizes with a sinking spark that Mirage is most likely correct. "May I sit here?"

Mirage cocks his helm to Hound and studies him. "You are an odd one." Then stiffens a moment as he expecting a blow from Hound and the scout made no move. "Most people do not care how I feel or think of something when asking me. Please do."

Hound took his seat next to Noble Mech. "Rumor has it that you disappeared for a while."

Mirage frown a bit the memories of what happen to him flash through his processor. His past had been rewritten by Maestro Trepan his teacher in all things. Trepan creepiness did not extend to his abilities but to his constant caressing of Mirage's frame. Mirage deepen the his frown that memories of Trepan touch leaves him feeling soiled somehow.

"Yes for a Vorn or two but it seems longer than it was actually was." Answer Mirage

"Lord Mirage, do you know who I am?"

"You do not deign to give me your designation." Spoke Mirage looking at the green mech. The gold optics looks at Hound in a knowing fashion. "Towers or the beauty hides an ugly truth."

Hound look at the Noble. Mirage really did not know who he is nor did he. Rumors around the Towers were true that the Noble somehow change. Mirage became more a pawn and slave to some unseen master. Hound track the Noble on a mission as he assassinated some mech on orders and he also seen the Enforcers were covered for him. Mirage been known to collect data for Sentinel Prime on political rivals.

"Lord Mirage, I been looking for you." Spoke Coldflame. Hound knew this mech is not to be trusted and his mission to watch this mech and the servant. Part of Hound spark broke to learn the Mirage was also his target.

"Please forgive, my lord." Spoke Mirage as he lowered his helm as the smile leaves his optics.

"People at the party ask about you." Ask Coldflame softly.

"I came here to collect my thoughts." Answer Mirage

Coldflame look at Hound in askance then at Mirage in questioning.

"He here because, Sir Autobot, worry for my safety" spoke Mirage quickly

Hound merely watch the exchange for most part what Mirage is saying is true but the context is not. It is true that Hound is worried about Mirage's safety but not for the reason Coldflame is thinking.

"He is a beautiful mech." Spoke Hound. "I did not want someone take advantage of him."

"I must admit I forget how attractive Lord Mirage is." Spoke Coldflame

Hound could smell the fear off of Mirage and the noble advert his gaze and did not meet Coldflame's optic. Hound heard the rumors that Mirage is prisoner in his own home and this mech orders him around from the servants and other nobles were true than a vicious fiction. Mirage change since sojourn away from the Towers and many speculated there is a scandal. It was rumors Hound listens too did not list the actual reason why.

"Please say your good byes Mirage." Spoke Coldflame "If you are tired you may retire to our quarters."

"Thank you, for keeping me company," spoke Mirage getting up.

Coldflame grab the upper arm of Mirage roughly and drag him back to Towers.

Jazz came looking for Hound. Hound mentioned a Towerling who had been impressed with and who is now being drag off by Coldflame. Jazz put his hand on Hound's servo.

"Jazz, are we going to help him?" ask Hound

Mirage if he got out will need counseling. Taking the records from Black Ops was not an easy task for Jazz about Mirage. They broke him and remold him in to a tool for Black Ops. Mirage had been victim of torture and Jazz knew that he will not trust easily.

"Hound, what are yah feelings to Raj?"

"He is very attractive and makes me smile."

Jazz frown further and darken his visor. "Yah have feelings for im. If we go rescue Raj and he will needin friends."

"Jazz, do you know what happen to him?" ask Hound

"They remold im in to the agent they want." Answer Jazz. "It is why he so skittish."

Hound said nothing.

"Probably in the traditional sense of the word he was abused," spoke Jazz "Mirage went through things. The Black Ops tried to make him into livin tool and weapon for their agenda. Killed him emotionally and destroy his ties, Hound, it was reason he couldna admit the bond he has wit you. "

"You found what Coldflame is up to?" Ask Hound

"Aye I have." Nodded Jazz. "Black Ops are going to abandon Raj tonight he is no longer of use. Hound do you want to go fetch im?"

"You mean kill him."

Jazz broke into Mirage's residence after both he and Hound waited Coldflame to leave finally. Jazz knew the reason why Mirage being abandoned tonight Coldflame true allegiance is going destroy the Towers. Jazz's own superiors would want to have Mirage so they can figure out what the Black Ops are up to. Hound look surprise at the barren residence all the things of value were strip along ago. Coldflame pilfered all the wealth that Mirage own and Jazz knew the mech is greedy.

Jazz found Mirage badly beaten by Coldflame in small storage room that serve as his room. Mirage laid on a dirty berth of Energon which was probably is his own and other things.

"Hey there…." Spoke Hound leaning next to mech

"Hound…." Spoke Mirage plaintively

Jazz spotted a cube next to bed and he sniffed it. "Poison."

"Y-you came for me." Spoke Mirage

"Mirage…" Spoke Jazz in a firm tone

" C-C-Coldflame!" Spoke Mirage as his frame shudder in fear "half of it. It tasted strange."

Jazz sees the spilt Energon and frown further. Each operative are trained identify most poisons all but the select few that their superiors decide they are expendable decides to use. Mirage's systems are overheating from it no doubt.

"Calm him." Spoke Jazz

Jazz look at the cell as he got a syringe out to put Mirage medical stasis and Hound merely gather the noble in his arms begin to rock him.

:Ratchet, this Jazz, we have the mech here needs put into intensive care.:

:What are his injuries?:

:Badly beaten, low on fuel and probably malnourished, and poison.:

:On my way.:

Next few hours

Mirage is recharging medical berth and Ratchet wanted throttle someone who mistreated him. The medic for first time glad his patient is in recharge when the com broke that the Towers fell and there were no survivors. Purging the fuel tanks of the poison was harder than expected. Ratchet was able to catalog all the abuse this mech endured. It made him sick that Black Ops abused then abandoned someone like they are nothing but a tool. Ratchet gotten rid of all the self -destruction codes are in his processor. A mnemo-surgeon lifted any information from Mirage about the Black Ops and in the process got rid the slave coding.

Optimus Prime check in the recharging mech. "Will he survive, Ratchet?"

"Yeah he will and what shape he is in is anyone guess."

"The Towers are destroyed, Ratchet, he is the only survivor we know about." Spoke Optimus Prime

Ratchet cursed inward and said nothing when Jazz entered the med bay.

"Jazz?" ask Optimus Prime

"Tha information about the trainin procedures…" spoke Jazz in clench anger "makes my fuel tank turn. It is brainwashing they destroy tha person and by tha emotional and self-esteem. Tha made Raj feel he is like nothing but only to serve his superior as reason of his existence."

"So does he knows his superiors?" ask Optimus Prime

"Nah…he was given series of handlers. Coldflame was tha last. Black-Ops value him for his status and ability to spy on the Nobles."

Elsewhere on the base

Prowl listen to the conversation and thought for a moment. Mirage was handled properly but he has no real information of the Black-Ops. Coldflame screw up he should kill Mirage outright instead of letting poison to do that. Prowl is going allow Jazz have Mirage as an operative but most of the coding is gone. If need be Mirage can be assassinated if he becomes too problematic. Optimus Prime would never allow any spies hurt Mirage and perhaps he can be of further use. Prowl concluded that he would make any firm contacts in Autobots for Mirage as minimal as possible. He just have perfect group that would spread rumors about Mirage. All and all it is not terrible lost.


	3. Chapter 3

The stars are still beautiful they flicker the same since the breaking of civil war. Mirage found some sense peace in them and they were few things he can enjoy gazing at. To have unguarded moments of thoughts and pleasure and he is grateful to mechs who mention this empty cistern. It was people who brought Mirage the greatest source of his pain. One time long ago in his youth he swims through a party with an easy sense of trust. Here now Mirage has no weapons. Mirage in truth is now no longer at ease around people. Mirage knew he had been found. It was strange thing he did not care that he was found where would he go? Towers were no longer his home but a cage. The lower castes would sooner spat on him for being a Towerling. It is funny he understood them better now.

"That is the first I seen unguarded Mirage of the Towers."

"Optimus Prime. I am here to die soon."

"Not by my hand, Mirage." Spoke the leader of the Autobots in thought. "The spy world is your home now. The question is: are you will to live or just to exist?"

Mirage canted his head to gaze at Optimus Prime. "Meaning?"

"You have not been taking Energon regularly."

"Doctors just make me nervous." Answer Mirage "The previous question Optimus Prime has less to do the Energon intake."

"True enough." Nodded Optimus Prime sensing that Mirage will not give greater details about his general nervousness about doctors and decide pursues the subject at hand. "What do you want, Mirage, out of life?"

"I do not know." Answer Mirage "It has been long time where I can think fully about things without being so guarded. Thus it gives false sense of security and part of me feels like the shadows will jump out to get me. "

"Yet you make no queries about the Towers."

"Towers. Had long ago become a cage for me and I can never go back. Call me an exile if you like."

"Jazz would like to recruit you?"

"I would become an Autobot. It fails me why would Jazz recruit me since I am broken inside."

"So he has not mentioned it."

Mirage cocked his head. "I have not seen Jazz in a while. "

Optimus Prime merely nodded and put a cube of Energon from his subspace. Mirage gave him a questioning look of surprise. "Drink it."

"This is your private spot." Spoke Mirage after he took a polite sip.

"I come here like you did to clear the processor." Spoke Optimus Prime. "The Towers fell while you are in repair."

Mirage face look away as coolant tears fell from his optics. "I want to feel nothing, Prime, why can't I?"

"Because you are a mech and still have a spark, Mirage." Answer Optimus Prime

"How can I have a spark still? The people I assassinated." Spoke Mirage trembling

"Mirage, you were made to kill." Answer Optimus Prime. "You still feel guilt of the deactivation. My guess the superiors took your will away when order you on a mission to kill someone. Many would have lost their spark along the way and enjoy killing. What makes you special, Mirage, is that you do not enjoy war or the fighting especially the killing. "

"Optimus Prime, you are saying I am not a monster." Spoke Mirage

"You did monstrous things because you were stripped of free will." Spoke Optimus Prime. "You are no means a monster. The people who created you to be the agent that you are now are the real monsters."

Mirage, just sip his energon cube. "This is all the more reason why, Jazz, should not want me as his agent."

"How would feel about being an Autobot?" Ask Optimus Prime

"I would need to think about it."

Mirage looked at the stars again. The Towers are gone. How does he feel about that? It is a complicated mixture of emotions some relief and sadness to loss of life. The sense of loss of things that were once important by Cybertronian culture: art, music, dance and theater. Those things are important but to lose sight of the fellow mechs probably led to the downfall of the Towers. Many of the peers Mirage had were consume by the beauty around them. Just as some of the combatants were consume by violence and death around them. Mirage realize that the rationalizing the Towers are gone will not make the grief any easier to bear.

"Optimus Prime, thank you for telling me about the Towers."

"This war is going cost us dearly, Mirage." Spoke Optimus Prime

"It is dawn now." Spoke Mirage "I suppose I would head back to med bay. I am sure Ratchet is on the warpath."

"No he knows where you are."

"Optimus Prime, may I request to spend time with Hound?"

"Very well, I will grant that when Hound comes off duty." Nodded Optimus Prime as commed Prowl. "I pass along your request to meet with him."

Rec Room

Hound admittedly was very surprise that Mirage wanted to see him. It will be better than seeing Mirage poisoned like that. It nearly broke Hound to see someone suffer like Mirage had. Many gossiped about the Towerling and some tried to spread rumors about him. It was prejudice they had about the Towerlings. Mirage will face that kind of prejudice before. People already judge a mech before they met him.

"Hound."

"Mirage, you have startled me."

"I do apologize it was not my intention to do so." Spoke Mirage

"You wanted to talk though?" ask Hound

"Yes, I do." Answer Mirage "I want to ask you will you Hound consider to be my friend."

Hound look at Mirage in askance. "Mirage, how has it been since ask someone to be your friend?"

"A while." Mirage gave a frown of puzzlement "why?"

"The way you phrased it was like you asked someone Conjunx Endura."

Mirage mouth fell open to realize Hound was right. Hound got up place his hand on shoulder wheel and gave it a friendly pat. While the people watch the exchange. Mirage found his electro-disrupter to not working for the first time.

"We are not that formal Mirage."

Mirage merely found this open mech attractive in a way he is not. "I wanted to say Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"I didn't save you." Spoke Hound. Hound knew that Mirage is in a lot of emotional pain. Hound did some digging for Jazz about the Mirage past missions. Someone train this gentle mech in to an assassin once done with him they tossed him aside. Hound will make Mirage feel again he is worth something other than credits and Towerling.

"Hound I am here now." Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. "I never thought someone go to trouble to help me. You made me realize how wrong I was."

"You sound grateful for that." Spoke Hound in surprise


	4. Chapter 4

Mirage found that Jazz's Office as he entered the door was best to be described as Organized Chaos. Hound agreed to be his friend and he got a ping from Jazz saying he wanted to have a meeting at this Orn. Mirage is nervous and excited before he'd chime the door he wrote it down his emotions. It was a habit he developed during his stay at the New Institute.

Jazz merely watch the mech who stood on the other side of the door. The fact Mirage wrote something on the data pad was not lost to him. Mirage had that particular data pad in hidden on him and Jazz found it while he was being treated by Ratchet. Jazz knew Mirage wrote what he feel on the Data pad in truth he spoke to Rung about it. Rung said this juncture it is healthy habit other than suppressing what Mirage went through. Optimus Prime spoke to him before the saboteur did. Mirage is considered to be damage which normally Jazz agreed. Optimus said Mirage consider himself damage.

Mirage sat across from Jazz as the meeting started. The chaos of Jazz's office bothered the former noble mech so he shifted in his chair.

"So Mirage how do ya feel?" ask Jazz in cheery voice

"Much better and thank you for asking." Answered Mirage

"Enjoy the stars last night." Ask Jazz

Mirage stiffened in his chair as a response to the last statement of Jazz's. It did not surprise the Spy that Jazz knew about the night of star gazing.

"Yer not in trouble Mirage." Spoke Jazz "Ah eva' know that people need moments to tha selves."

"It clears my processor. So yes I did." Answer Mirage

"Optimus mentioned somethin' Ah hoped to talk ta ya before he did." Spoke Jazz "Ah been kinda of impressed wit ya. Sneaking out on Ratchet and the ability to go out to the cistern undetected also gatherin info about it. Ya do have making of Special Ops."

Mirage hung his head down in shame.

"I was trained to do that."

"No you were trained to be an Assassin, Mirage."

"It is not about killing people, Jazz?"

"Ain't killin, Mirage, it's about spyin'." Smiled Jazz "Killin will be part of it. The missions will require ya to defend yourself."

"Gathering intelligence?" asked Mirage

"Ah know that ya watch Megatron's rallies before the war." Spoke Jazz "What did ya think of them?"

"You want my opinion?" asked Mirage astounded

"Ah wouldna asked if I didn't." answer Jazz

"I believe in the sentiments that Megatron expressed about equality." Answer Mirage in thought. "I had seen the corruption of the Senate and Prime in that regards I do agree. What I questioned in Megatron's goals it was the people who hanged around him. It had been proven the methods I feared had resulted in a civil war. I am uncertain about the Autobots and they themselves are no innocents in this as well."

Jazz frowned a bit. Mirage was correct as well about the Autobots. Jazz watched Prowl many times during his career there something off about the mech. Being cold and logical is one thing but seeing mecha as pawns is another. Prowl did raise token resistance of Mirage joining the Autobot cause and that made Jazz wonder. Prowl wanted Mirage here. Part him bugged is that Mirage was tossed aside by the Black Ops and now desirable again. Mirage started to shift a bit feeling he misspoke about the Autobots.

"It is all right Mirage." Spoke Jazz "The Blacks Ops hav'na lost interest in ya."

Mirage optics whited in fear and terror.

"What they did is a violation of person and tha's a crime." Spoke Jazz "Ah'm not going ta' lie to you there will be a long time befor' ya recover."

"Once they poison me I thought I was free."

"They reassessed yer value, Raj." Spoke Jazz "Ah was debatin' tell ya this. Ah figured ya have a righ'ta know."

"If I recover how?" ask Mirage

"Trainin' will be more of therapy." Answer Jazz "Ah wanna ya to see Rung."

"The psychologist?"

"Yea…," nodded Jazz "If ya feel ya can trust'em then make it regular."

Mirage look at Jazz speculate. He is giving me choices and decisions to make on my own. "I asked for Hound's friendship."

"Ya trust Hound?"

"More than some of the people I have seen so far."

"Fair enough, Mirage. Trust will ya grow over time."

Mirage made his way over to the rec room and most of the Autobots were on duty. Jazz, seem honest enough and very easy going mech. Jazz made no illusions how rough the transition will be with some of the other mechs. The mini-bots alluded to the fact as they watched him and Hound talk. If Hound wasn't there Mirage would had bolted out of the room. Mirage made the decisions but he going stick it out. Perhaps someday he will know once again what it is like to be free again. Being spy again, Mirage, certainly would do it again especially it means fighting the Black Ops.

"So you made up mind rich bot?" Spoke red mini

"Indeed I have." Answer Mirage "And you are?"

"Cliffjumper, rich bot and don't you forget." Spoke the other

"No worries, Cliffjumper, I will be sure to remember your designation." Spoke Mirage

"Your kind leech off the minis for a long time." Snarled Cliffjumper "Towerlings are nothing but high class scum." Mirage merely said nothing. "I know you are up to something, Towers."

"I do have a designation Cliffjumper and it is not Towers, it is Mirage."

"Cliffjumper, that is enough, he may be nice mech after all." Spoke a yellow mini "My designation is Bumblebee, like Hound I am also a scout."

Mirage gave a tentative smile. "I am called Mirage, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Bumblebee."

"Hmmph about time I caught up with you!"

Mirage turns to the irate owner of the voice, Ratchet, the Autobot medic and took involuntary step back. Ratchet is seething and that is one word for it. Medics in Mirage experience are temperamental people.

"I admit most my patients do not have the ability to sneak out like that." Spoke Ratchet waltzing up to Mirage. "Even though I took the liberty of disabling the Electro-disrupter but you have sneak out still about rivals that of Jazz."

"I take that as a complement." Spoke Mirage

"Well it ain't one Mirage." Snarled Ratchet at Mirage. "I see that you didn't damage that hard work getting your systems up and running. So what did you do?"

Mirage cast a look at Cliffjumper and Bumblebee both seem to be silent. Cliffjumper slink back out of Ratchet range of attack but Bumblebee just stood quiet. Mirage did not believe at first that Ratchet is a force of nature not just a simple medic.

"Last night I was star gazing with Optimus Prime. Then I discuss things with Hound and later Jazz."

"That's it no High Grade!"

"Cliffjumper!" snarled Ratchet "All right Mirage since you are going part of us, now. When I saw you I thought you were a stick aft. It means that I can tell that you stick your aft in that berth until I say that you can leave!"

"Yes sir."


	5. Night from Long Ago

Megatron look the door chime panel in deep aggravation. Clench is a greedy bastard at best times and even he could be bought. Megatron as a gladiator has to service in all areas for rich, famous, and the nobles. Which brings to question this client is a both rich and noble, and since Megatron set his price high it meant very few can afford. Clench certainly eager to accept the credits from this noble and even said bit different form his ilk.

Megatron punched the chime. The door open to a table set with the finest setting for two. Megatron must admit he felt awe and good amount of disgust for the setting how many lower castes suffer for this setting. It was well used a closer inspection and not newly minted. Megatron have not yet seen his host but the door to berth room open.

Megatron watch as blue and white mech walk in such grace a dancer will be envious. It is not a simple white and blue frame the mech spare no expense. This noble face is neither excite nor confident about tonight. It is clear the noble wanted something. If anything Megatron seen this expression before of many gladiator battles where the warrior going into difficult battle.

"I am impress to the lengths you went to get me here my Lord." The other mech flinched and look unsure. "Whom do I have the honor?" Megatron did mock bow. "To grace with my presence."

"I am called Lord Mirage." Spoke the mech calmly. "I bought the night so we can have a discourse."

"Discourse?"

"It means to talk."

"I know what it means." Spoke Megatron aggravated. "I am not sure my willingness increase due to a talk. "

"Willingness to do a speech." Spoke Mirage cock his head towards the Gladiator.

"Come again." Spoke Megatron not sure his audios working correctly. "I mean do you want me to Interface."

"I bought the night so you can do a speech." Spoke Mirage quickly. Then his mouth went open in unbecoming way for a noble to reveal his shock and horror at his social gaph. "This is what they mean by to buy a night?"

Megatron merely chuckle at the other mech shock. "You are young. I willing bet you never interface, before. In general yes this is what they meant to do when they buy a night."

"I see." Spoke Mirage his face downcast. "I am sorry."

Megatron study the noble in assessing red optics. Mirage, he heard that designation before somewhere. Taking a seat on the sofa and Mirage just stood there, Megatron, concluded that this mech sheltered life must be close to a gilded cage. Nobles are hedonistic and their narcissism is legend amongst the gladiators.

"It seems that you are trap by your own circumstances."

"Pardon me, I do not understand."

Megatron looked around the posh hotel room. "Mirage, is that your designation."

"Yes." Answer the other briefly

"You wanted a speech and nobles are not allowed to listen to common rabble." Spoke Megatron

"You are not common by any stretch of the imagination." Spoke Mirage looking at his guest.

"Heh, I will give you that." Smirk Megatron "Sit down, Mirage, I am tired craning my neck to look at your pretty gold optics."

Mirage did as he bade and sat across from the sofa. "My optics are gold and they are not pretty."

Megatron mere smile and thought to himself. Mirage's optics are different from most nobles he seen or heard about. Mirage own aloof and reserved manner Is not born from the Tower's arrogance but it is more defense mechanism. All that polite society hides even more viscous truth that it is one of status and image. Mirage is alone in midst sea of peers.

"You wanted a speech, Mirage."

"If you do not have one, I will not be upset."

"Mirage, how did you know about me giving speeches?"

Mirage lowered his optics from Megatron piercing gaze. "I was following a Lord's errant servants. The Lord has grown suspicious of them and he was try to find a reason to fire them. I followed them to lower sections where a crowd was gathered. It was there I listened to you there."

"You only got bits and pieces of the speech." Guessed Megatron

"That is correct." Spoke Mirage helm lowered "I arrange this night with Clench to listen to a speech entirety."

"Why not ask your servants for a transmission?" ask Megatron

"I am noble but even I am not above Tower etiquette and most nobles ruled against your speeches."

"So asking your servants for the transmission will get them in trouble."

"That is correct."

Megatron when he first came to this room was furious at Mirage and Clench. Mirage had no real course but to buy night with him. Mirage is to gentle and kind to be a noble more Megatron thought about it was almost like he wanted to get away from the Towers. Despite being beautiful on the outside on the inside the Towers was far more corrupt and uglier than the Senate. Megatron gave Mirage the speech as he wanted.

"You are truly powerful, Megatron, and many mechas will follow you. It will have the power save us or damned us. I wonder which path it will be."

Megatron watch Mirage took a position on a couch and his optics half powered. "Take the berth I will recharge on the couch here."

Megatron did as he was told and recharge until early next morning. Mirage is still in recharge when Megatron came out and he places his hand on the other mech's cheek.

4 Million years later

Megatron found Mirage clutching his rifle and is in recharge. Megatron is able to observe the other mech's face the innocence is gone but not the hope. Mirage been fighting a nightmare and finally the enemy is gone and exhaustion crept in. Megatron stroke his cheek like he did four million years ago in that posh hotel.

Megatron, seen the beautiful gold optics are now lace in fear. Mirage had his own demons to deal with and started with Ratbat betrayal in collusion with Soundwave.

"When we spent time together, I stroke your cheek like this." Spoke Megatron

"I….I….I" stuttered Mirage "They thought I meant something to you."

Megatron merely took his hand away. Look at Nightbeat, Getaway, and Nautica who hang back and guarded them. "Where are the others?"

"The shuttles started disappear and we found ourselves at the Lost Light or nightmare version of it."

"See I told you this is where the shuttles are." Spoke Nightbeat

"Nightbeat."

"I decided to scout the area to see if we can get extra supplies." Spoke Mirage trying to stand. Clutching his side to show Energon bleeding and damage from claw marks and passsed out from the exertion.

Megatron caught him and carried Mirage back to the group.

"These wounds were done by mechs." Spoke Nautica

"Megatron, does he mean something to you." Spoke Nightbeat

"Mirage, is one of the mechs who was harmed by me greatly." Answered Megatron

"You have taste, Bucket head." Spoke Getaway "Mirage, is beautiful but I bet under the reserve nature he is passionate in the berth."

"Boss, I want to make a scratching post out of him." Snarled Ravage

Megatron glared at Getaway. "Unfortunately, we do need him."

Nautica finally welded the claw marks shut. "You are perv, Getaway."

"Boss, let me scout the area." Spoke Ravage

"Go ahead, Ravage, be careful."

"Is it wise to let ,Ravage, scout the area." Spoke Getaway

"Mirage did not tell what he was fighting." Spoke Megatron

"I have to agree with the Captain here." Spoke Nightbeat "Ravage is on our side because well we are facing the same enemy."

"Keep on guard though." Spoke Megatron sitting near Mirage.


	6. Inner Demons: Pandora

Mirage watch as the others search for clues. Megatron remember him from the time before the time in that horrid place. Mirage wanted never to go back there but memories are funny thing they never allow him to escape. Hound told him story of a human female that was made by the gods. As the story goes the woman was given a box by the Gods and she was instructed never to open. The Gods were mean to the woman and curse her with great curious nature. It was literally torture for the woman.

"Pandora." Spoke Mirage

"What is that, Mirage?" Ask Megatron

"Nothing, Sir."

Megatron neither trusted the spy nor is willing give him an inch. "You said something."

"I did. It is nothing. I said "Pandora." Spoke Mirage not seeing the reason to keep things to himself.

"What brought that up, Mirage?" ask Megatron

"It was story about human woman being cursed from the Gods." Answer Mirage evenly "When we were on Earth Hound would tell me of their stories."

"So what box did you open, Mirage?" ask Megatron

"My box is not completely open, Megatron, nor it is completely closed." Answer Mirage moving towards the computer.

"Did you know that bottom of the box was the aspect of Hope." Spoke Megatron in a faint smile

Mirage glances at the co-Captain mild surprise. Began turn on the computer to see when the last Log entries and frown. "What does Nightbeat say about this?"

Nightbeat glance at his partner who had been running the mouth since they boarded the ship. Getaway said a lot but not revealing that much most of his chatter is noisy distraction. Mirage is also not telling a lot from the detective point of view. It is not exactly unique feature for the crew of Lost Light some of the mechs have dark secrets. Dried Energon stain the floor. There was a struggle here but it is not in the engine room. Megatron wanted Riptide to stay with Nautica it made sense though she is only one with tech skills.

"Mirage made down here." Spoke Getaway

"No he never made it this far we found him in the bay." Spoke Nightbeat "The damage been done systematically not random."

"Why do say that?" Ask Getaway looking at the lock

"Most people attack the surface and leave a lot of damage on the exterior, and here the damage is more internal than external." Responds Nightbeat. "The edges are clean not ragged. This suggests that cutting tool has been used."

"Hmm the panel had not been forced either." Noted Getaway

"That is correct." Nodded Nightbeat

"So why go bother removing the panel?" ask Getaway

"To do more damage." Spoke Nightbeat "This panel had been design to protect the systems internal wiring from being smashed from the outside."

"Not Mirage's skill set." Noted Getaway "Nightbeat, something about Mirage is off."

"Yes, Megatron notices it." Nodded Nightbeat but decide to keep to himself as Getaway look at the lock and thought a bit. "Mirage, has been full of contradictions. It is the time he is missing from his chronometer is concerning. "They thought I meant something to you." What a weird phrase why would Mirage say that and who is they?"

"A lock is complex." Spoke Getaway.

"Makes you wonder who is behind there." Spoke Nightbeat

"Dangerous?"

"Most likely and somehow caution is needed." Spoke Nightbeat looking at the lock

"Are you caution type mech?" Ask Getaway

"Not really." Answer Nightbeat.

:Boss?: Ask Ravage watching them from afar.

:Keep an optic on Mirage.: Spoke Megatron looking through the files of derelict ship.

"Megatron, I found some entries that seem to me be a red flag." Spoke Mirage

"Alarming the word is you looking for." Spoke Megatron

"Unusual." Spoke Mirage "The Captain mention his hull a couple times but that encrypted."

"That is odd." Spoke Megatron looking at the former noble and thought. "For a mech who disdains Earth he has been making references to it like crazy. Red Flag means to be aware or danger. Story about Pandora says there something dangerous. No the Earth Gods sent a beautiful woman as a gift to a male but she was fore told of disaster, strife, and evil. Mirage is talking in code."

:Boss, what are thinking?: Ask Ravage

:I am thinking Mirage is trying to warn us.: Answer Megatron

"So can you crack the code, Mirage?" Ask Megatron

"It is done professionally. It will take time." Answer the spy

"This whole ship seems to be a Pandora's box." Spoke Megatron

"Pardon?" Ask Mirage

"Why would a cargo ship that looks like derelict ship will have this kind of security." Spoke Megatron

"It would mean they are trying to hide something?" Ask Mirage

"It is an elaborate deception." Nodded Megatron

"But Nightbeat and Getaway stating the hull is locked." Spoke Mirage

"It gone and has been long gone." Spoke Megatron. "I am guessing you can't scan inside the cargo hold."

"That is correct."

::It is a trap.:: spoke Ravage on the com

::Yes, Mirage, is the bait.:: spoke Megatron.

::Who ever own this ship did something to him, Boss.:: Spoke Ravage

::No, I think what is done to him was done a long time ago.::

"I think it is time to explore med bay." Spoke Megatron

"Why?"

"The injuries will provide some clue what is going on." Spoke Megatron "A medic records would have different level of encryption not as tight because someone lesser rank would need access. "

Mirage cocks his helm and considered what Megatron said. In fact it made sense medics would have information on anything that is dangerous and also that where the countermeasure.

"Very well…" nodded the Noble

Megatron watch the smaller mech as the walk down to med bay. Megatron noted that bay is relative in one piece but energon was everywhere. The main medic terminal has been smashed. Megatron had expected that but that is not the reason why he wanted Mirage here. Megatron look around for drugs to induce medical stasis. He hid the syringe within his hand and out of sight of Mirage.

"You seem to understand physiology." Spoke Mirage

"As a warrior one needs to understand physiology well to defeat the opponent." Smirk Megatron

"It is a commander prerogative?" Ask Mirage

"Medic needs supplies some critical elements will tell what happen to a person." Spoke Megatron "It also gives a clue to what happen to the ship."

Megatron look at the inventory of the medbay and surmise what the medic used for what purpose. The hull have is full of wretches that are clearly insane and plenty of fuel. Someone enjoy destroying the mechs sanity and made them puppets of the shadow of themselves. Mirage is getting anxious as a Megatron found terminal that access to security feed. Mirage was going under mnemo-surgery by a shadow figure.

"_It good of return my poppet and I missed you." Spoke the voice "So much has change and yet it stayed the same."_

"_Go to the pits!" Scream Mirage_

"_My dear poppet that is where you be going, you been fighting me too much. I own you Mirage and I always will my poppet."_

Megatron has a sinking feeling to his spark. Mirage level a gun at Megatron as saw the reflection in the terminal. Megatron finger the syringe in his palm as he got up and turn to face Mirage.


	7. Dark night or revelation

Mirage watches as his own body move in accordance like the puppets of Earth for human amusement. For a while Mirage wanted to scream and shout at Megatron to watch out not because he was the leader of the Decepticons because the lack of control. Ex-leader of the Decepticons, Mirage corrected himself in his internal dialogue. Killing Megatron would not an act of, Autobot, but of a puppets. Mirage hated his tormentors trapping him in his processor whereas the body was acting on the faux Mirage.

Megatron is much quicker than Mirage could ever anticipate he no expression on face a smile or a frown for this is the zone of battle. His objective is clear Mirage has to be subdued or the former noble will die by his hand. Megatron had seen the medical scans on the spy his systems are erratic. Medical stasis is the only real option for saving the former noble. Megatron did not want this death on his hands there has been so many, but now is not the time when someone may be controlling him.

Ravage watch the two the scents were strong. Megatron is still the gladiator of Kaon and in truth Mirage has no chance ever defeating him. Mirage systems were overheating and Ravage smell no poison the former noble as if his own processor is rebelling against his frame. Ravage own Energon turns cold when he saw the gold optics of the spy it was pleading to be stopped. Megatron wanted the spy to stay alive that much is clear. Ravage leap into action biting the arm that hold the gun and to distract the spy from his intended target.

Mirage jump back in surprise and his hand feels the teeth of Ravage sinking in and making drop the weapon. Mirage focus shifted off Megatron and towards the cyber cat as the source of pain. It gave Megatron the opening he needs to plunge syringe into Mirage's neck to force the spy into medical stasis. Mirage slump to ground as Megatron catches the Autobot.

"Why boss? Why spare him?" Ask Ravage

"Mirage was not control of his actions and someone made him do this." Answer Megatron

"So kill him." Snorted Ravage

"If it comes to that, Ravage, I will do that." Spoke Megatron placing Mirage on the medical berth. "I more interested in who done this to him?"

"So?"

"Ravage, Mirage is an Autobot but he is Cybertronian like us." Spoke Megatron slowly activating the berth to keep Mirage medical stasis. "If someone did this to Mirage, what is stopping them from doing this to a Decepticon?"

"Boss he is in agony." Spoke Ravage

"Putting him recharge would have kill him." Spoke Megatron more to himself. "It is a nasty hack."

"Why would an Autobots do this to him?" Ask Ravage. "The others approach."

Nightbeat frown deepen as he sees Mirage in medical stasis. It brings up old memories of the time he spent with Nova Prime. It is in the past. "I know, Mirage."

"Know what, Nightbeat?" Ask Megatron

Nightbeat look up in surprise at the co-Captain of the Lost Light. "Is he?"

"Stable for now…." Spoke Megatron

"He kind of pretty when he is sleeping." Noted Getaway

"No touching Getaway." Spoke Megatron "I need answers from you both. According Magnus, Getaway you work for Prowl."

"That is correct." Answer Getaway

"Nightbeat?" Spoke Megatron looking at Detective as he stared at Mirage. Flickers of emotion anger and sadness were on Nightbeat. Megatron thought for moment not to disturb the detective. "Does he care about, Mirage, no he had been in the same position."

"Megatron, who did this to Mirage?" Ask Nightbeat

"I don't know, but you had been there." Spoke Megatron

"Yes." Nodded Nightbeat

"Prowl did not do this to him." Spoke Getaway

"Hardly a ringing endorsement, Getaway, he is pretty dirty when it comes to his agents." Spoke Megatron "However, I am going to concede the point that Prowl is not behind this."

"Mind control is part of the New Institute." Spoke Nightbeat

"Urban legend, Nights, that to scare mechlings into behaving." Spoke Getaway

"What do you know about Urban Legends, Nightbeat?" Ask Megatron coming up to the Autobots::Keep an eye on Getaway. He knows more than he lets on, Ravage.::

::Smell fear on Nightbeat.::

"That they do exists, Megatron." Spoke Nightbeat. "The New Institute does exist but they were very good at hiding. I suspect the High Council have an elite clique in the chambers of the Senate. My estimation if they exist it would mean that they have strings all forms of influence. "

Megatron canted his head towards Nightbeat. "Influence in High places, but given your stint in the Dead Universe it would stand to reason."

"That ghost stories Megs…" Snorted Getaway

"It is like someone else is facing the nightmare I faced." Spoke Nightbeat

"It is a mystery, no?" ask Megatron

Nightbeat look at Megatron for a moment. "You are setting me up. "

"You need a mystery and you're a detective." Smiled Megatron

"Someone life is on the line." Spoke Nightbeat "I was scared when it happened to me and I never want to hurt Hardhead. He was right though some of the Autobots are being controlled." 

"Just giving an incentive to solve this." Spoke Megatron "Now Getaway I know you are special ops. Skids shot a gun at Tyrest because he went insane."

"Skids didn't make him crazier." Spoke Getaway

"That is debatable, Getaway…," Spoke Megatron "the point is that the gun Skids had erase memories. Erasing memories but completely controlling mech like this is another. Where Skids get the gun?"

"I actually don't know, the Boss, got it." Spoke Getaway

"Did Prime, knew about this?!" Spoke Megatron enraged

"I am not sure how much Optimus Prime knew, Megatron." Answer Nightbeat "There was a lot going on that was not brought to his attention."

"Megs, might I make a suggestion." Spoke Getaway "I am no Doctor, we need to know if there is more nasty surprises that were done to Mirage. I mean finding Chromedome is imperative.

::I can hunt him for you.:: Spoke Ravage

"Getaway will go with Ravage." Spoke Megatron

::Boss I don't trust him.:: whined Ravage

::Neither do I.:: respond Megatron

The pair leaves med bay. Megatron begins to stroke Mirage's cheek gently.

"Megatron, you care about him?" ask Nightbeat

"It was night long ago." Answer Megatron. It is a pleasant memory of the Noble and holding Mirage in his arms felt so right at the time. It was one night, Megatron felt a pang of guilt of taking Mirage's berth. Megatron is still gifted orator and Mirage made him feel special and took some convincing to share the berth. Megatron recharge with the Noble in his arms. "It was just one night."

"It is hard to lose something that you have sworn to protect." Spoke Nightbeat "I had been there once."

"We are not lovers." Spoke Megatron

Nightbeat merely smiled at that in strange knowing smile. "Getaway is an aft, but I had seen you glower at him when he was remarking Mirage's beauty."

"Getaway has his own dark secrets. " Spoke Megatron

"It is those secrets we all have that are going to haunt us." Spoke Nightbeat "The crew still blames Prowl for the Overlord incident on Lost Light."

"I regretted that decision to make Overlord into an instrument of destruction." Spoke Megatron "He was trying to become a mnemo-surgeon under Trepan tutorship."

"Overlord believes that you kill Trepan." Spoke Nightbeat

"Actually I didn't" Spoke Megatron "I never killed that depraved mini-bot."

Nightbeat turned to face Megatron in shock with a thought. "It can't be true that both believe that they are telling the truth. Trepan taught Chromedome in mnemo-surgery he can easily alter a memory about his death with Overlord. If that the case then it is possible that Trepan is alive."

"I failed Mirage." Spoke the Ex Warlord.


	8. Feelings and New Plans

Megatron merely look at Chromedome speculative as Trailcutter stood next to the mnemo-surgeon. Megatron originally wanted Chromedome to erase Mirage programs that control him but Trailcutter came up with an idea that might be better one. It still put Mirage at risk, though. It was his office and the crew he needed them to trust the co-Captain.

"I am going say this that the idea TrailCutter needs to be pitch with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus."

Trailcutter squirm at the notion then respond. "I thought it was a good idea."

"It is." Spoke Chromedome "It is just as easy to plant memories in a mech."

"I am not saying it isn't, however, the fact it does come with risks to the crew and mech that needs to have my idiotic Co-Captain say on it and my second as well." Megatron folded his hands underneath the his chin in thought. "TrailCutter, go get them."

Chromedome watches the security mech go to fetch Rodimus and Ultra Magnus. "Something is bothering you."

"I want your opinion on something, Chromedome." Spoke Megatron gravely

"I don't like you." Spoke Chromedome in a glare. "Nor do I trust you."

"I think the feeling is mutual." Spoke Megatron in a smirk

"I am not going reveal my secrets." Snarled Chromedome

"I am going to ask you to." Spoke Megatron speculative. "Are we done raising our hackles? Good. I want to ask about something about Trepan. Is it possible to plant a fake memory in Overlord mind that I kill him and disappear?"

Chromedome look at Megatron with thoughtful gaze. "It is very possible. I was in Overlord mind once and he was powerful even for me. I am not sure Overlord is a match for Trepan though."

"Clarify please." Spoke Megatron

"It is all about will power and the skill of mnemo-surgeon." Answer Chromedome "Overlord had very powerful will and his talent for mnemo-surgury may be lacking it was enough to overcome me. Trepan is also extremely strong will and a master mnemo-surgeon so it is not beyond his level to plant a memory in Overlord. Why are you asking?"

"Nightbeat, brought up possibility that Trepan might be alive."

Chromedome optics darkened at that thought and lowered his head. Whatever went through his processor was noisily interrupted by Rodimus and Ultra Magnus as they entered.

"You can't make a decision without me. So who did you tick off?" Smirks Rodimus gloating at Megatron disdain.

"You wanted to see us both." Spoke Ultra Magnus "I am surmising it puts the crew of the Lost Light danger."

"Your assumption is correct Magnus." Spoke Megatron

"I am against it." Spoke Rodimus

"You have not heard the plan or idea to make a sound judgment, Captain." Spoke Ultra Magnus

"Go ahead and shoot." Spoke Rodimus

"I am so tempted too." Smirk Megatron. "TrailCutter, brought up the idea of using Mirage to find out who did this to him. It would mean that Chromedome, here, would plant a false memory in the spy of killing me."

"So basically you want to use Mirage to lead us to the enemies." Spoke Ultra Magnus "It does carry some risk for all who is involved."

"I don't like it." Spoke Rodimus

"It is sound idea." Spoke Trailcutter in a huff.

"It is a good idea but using Mirage like this is tolerable risk." Spoke Rodimus. "I don't like because I am actually agreeing with my Co-Captain."

"I rather face our enemies that are determine by us not them." Spoke Ultra Magnus "I agree with Rodimus on this as well it does have some risk to it but it is acceptable."

"Can crew do this?" ask Megatron

"Play a massive level deception on a fellow Autobot." Nodded Ultra Magnus "Yes they can if they understand what the objective is."

"What about Getaway and Nightbeat?" Ask Rodimus

"Nightbeat wants to help Mirage as much as possible." Answer Megatron "As for Getaway, when we found Mirage and rejoin the crew he was fighting the control then, I had Ravage to keep an optic on him."

"Continue to do so." Spoke Ultra Magnus

"I thought you don't trust, Ravage." Spoke Rodimus

"I do not trust the feline." Spoke Ultra Magnus "Ravage, is a known quantity and whereas Getaway is not."

"This subterfuge is too much like Prowl." Spoke Rodimus "It is giving me to headache."

"What are the risks for to do this, Mirage?" Ask Ultra Magnus

"I do not know until I get in his head." Answer Chromedome "It feels like I am betraying Rewind."

"It is not because you are helping another." Answer Ultra Magnus

"So what is in Mirage's head?" Ask Rodimus

Megatron merely smirk that Rodimus actually ask an intelligent question.

"I am not going to lie to you that mnemo-surgury had been done on him prior to this event." Spoke Chromedome "It was a custom too all spies for the Autobots undergo loyalty test put a mech under deep cover. The danger is what else is put in Mirage's processor by this incident. And I won't know until I get in there."

"The next question is who else has this ability to do that another mech?" Ask Ultra Magnus in deeper frown

"It depends on who else Trepan train." Answer Chromedome

"Do you have a current list of mnemo-surgeons that are still functioning?" Ask Megatron

"No." Answer Chromedome "I drop my contact with them."

"I can access the information to see all active mnemo-surgeons." Spoke TrailCutter "It will only have the NAILs and Autobots, though."

"Megatron, are you thinking there are other mnemo-surgeons in the Decepticon army." Spoke Rodimus

"It is possibility." Spoke Megatron looking grave

"Impossible! The clinic had always worked for the senate and the Autobots!" Spoke Chromedome slamming his fist into his hand. "Trepan was a loyal Autobot."

Megatron look at Chromedome speculative. Then frown even further at his memory of Trepan was a lot of thing loyal to Autobot cause was not one of them. Megatron canted his head toward Ultra Magnus who just nodded in agreement.

"Rodimus this is going require to keep your mouth shut about this." Spoke Ultra Magnus

"I know." Snorted the Co-Captain "What about Mirage?"

"My emotions about Mirage are not subjective." Spoke Megatron evenly. "I would have Chromedome free him regardless who did this. Also after he leaves Medbay I would take him to my cabin and place him in my berth and watch him recharge."

Rodimus cock his optic ridge upwards. "You are attracted to him."

"I cannot be objective in this." Nodded Megatron "I thought those feelings died out long ago. Mirage, at that time I thought was a weakness I could do without. I buried my feelings for him and became a tyrant that you knew during the Great War. I may be an Autobot but I have to fight for a mech I care deeply about whom I abandoned long ago."

"It seems we get strength from those we care about, Megatron." Spoke Ultra Magnus gently. "When did this come about?"

"When Mirage was force to kill me." Answer Megatron "I held him in my servos for the first time as I subdued him. Mirage's optics are filled with pain and agony was begging forgiveness." Megatron look away. "I was devastated when he joined the Autobots. I buried my feelings for him."

"What do you feel?" Ask Rodimus

"Rodimus!" Spoke Ultra Magnus shock

"No, Magnus, it is a legitimate question. The answer my idiotic Co-Captain , who ego is size of super-black hole, is I do not know."


	9. Illusions pt 1

Hound was troubled by the announcement that Mirage old demons come back to haunt him. Keeping people at a distance is the old technique of the spy. Hound knew that Mirage was hurt badly and something shook the faith in the people that badly. The Scout was honestly surprise that Mirage never turn to stims and syk to deal with his past. The guilt hung around the spy neck like an albatross. Hound heard from Mirage that he was sent on missions to deal with problems. Jazz later told him whoever trained Mirage to assassin and those deactivations weigh heavily on the spy's spark. Mirage never wanted to be a killer and the light was snuffed out his spark.

"You have some doubts, Hound?" Ask Megatron

"I don't like doing this." Spoke Hound softly

"And even if it means to save Mirage from this nightmare?" Ask Megatron

"It is only reason I am going do this." Answer Hound

Medbay

Ratchet watch as Chromedome walks in. "I know the risk Chromedome. I know what to do with Chronometer and I really do not like this."

_Mirage memories were a giant bat mech with retractable needles. Chromedome remember his time at the New Institute but for life of him he did not remember that Mindwipe is a mnemo-surgeon. Chromedome had been in this place before. Mirage stood there chatting with another guard and smile easily this mech. The features were generic and blended away which means that Mirage has not idea who this mech is._

"_I heard Trepan has a new recruit good at wiping memories." Spoke the Mech_

"_The other guards call him Mindwipe." Nodded Mirage _

"_Are you not afraid?" Spoke the mech_

"_Not really there are some memories I could do without." Spoke Mirage_

_Chromedome nodded understanding Mirage the optics held horror and sadness in them. Now it was more muted than before but he understood what Mirage meant. _

"_It is about control and none of us are free." Spoke Mirage "Pharma scares me. He was nice and kind when he first came here. I look at his optics saw in Pharma all too compassion which this place excels at driving away. Now all I see is coldness."_

"_Just like Megatron's." Smirk the mech_

_Chromedome sighed as he went to the next memory. The mech Mirage saw again was at an installation where Cybertron technology. This mech was not guard in the previous memories of Mirage. This is asteroid that belonged to someone who was watching through one way glass. _

"_Why did you slaughter them?" Ask Mirage in agony_

_Chromedome felt his spark constrict in fear and pain. _

"_The ship, Mirage, they were Decepticons." Spoke the mech_

"_It does not matter you had slaughter them." Rasped Mirage "You would have slaughter Autobots; so the fact is factions of the Cybertron Great War does not matter to you."_

"_I missed you, Mirage." Spoke the mech stroking the cheek of his captive. "Lost Light has something belonging to the master you know that, sweet Mirage. Chromedome."_

"_He is on the Lost Light." Nodded Mirage_

"_Actually he is of several that belong to the master." Spoke the mech "You allow Megatron to soil your frame."_

_Chromedome watches in growing horror and disgust at the Mech slowly rewrites Mirage's memories that he alone loves the former noble. Mirage in return loves him. To protect this mech Mirage must kill Megatron. Once again Chromedome hated his own abilities and wanted repair the damage done to Mirage. _

"_For the record I was the one that drove Pharma insane." Spoke Mech in a whisper "He too was a thing of beauty and such snob too. Thinking he was superior than the rest. It was just a matter of time before he start killing patients."_

_Chromedome walk up to the medical berth. The diodes readings were kept Mirage from moving his body if he wanted to. Rewind was correct to force someone to love you is wrong._

"_You will thank me afterwards, Mirage." Smiled the mech_

_Chromedome knew this mech he went by the name Spinner. Trepan love to tell Chromedome about Spinner how wonderfully he is and malleable. Chromedome always felt the danger of Spinner is that he seemed a bit off somehow. Spinner is skilled no doubt but he lack direction or focus. A charmer and master manipulator Spinner came from the streets. _

_Spinner was good at crafting a sleeper agent to a cause whatever might be. Good many agents from the Enforcers were sent under deep cover to infiltrate the gangs. Spinner behavior indicated that he knew Mirage's mind very well. Chromedome remember the rumor that Spinner turned his own friend into an assassin. _

_Chromedome knew enough to pull out._

Lost Light Medbay

Ratchet look at Chromedome in concern. "Well."

"I found his last real memory that was unaltered." Spoke Chromedome "I hate that mech."

"Anything?" Ask Ultra Magnus

"Does Spinner wrings a bell?" Ask Chromedome

"Unfortunately, yes. I arrested him while back and turn him over relinquish clinic." Snorted Ultra Magnus. "He always a low level con mech but I suspected there was a controlling side to him as well. "

"Well somehow he became a mnemo-surgeon." Spoke Chromedome "According to Spinner from Mirage's memory he is one who drove Pharma insane."

"Why?" Ask Ratchet

"Mirage said some complementary things about the doctor." Spoke Chromedome grimly.

"I had some domestic abuse complaints from his lovers that Spinner does display possessive behavior." Snorted Ultra Magnus. "Does Mirage have any feelings for Spinner?"

"Not as a lover." Spoke Chromedome "Mirage was being polite to Spinner and he wanted to be acquaintances."

"So he drove Pharma insane because of Mirage." Spoke Ratchet

"I doubt it, Ratchet, it is more like a claim." Spoke Chromedome "It is not the sole reason."

Rung merely frown at this but he heard of Spinner is a rare mech that display natural tendency to emotional control. Rung notice a pattern of possessive behavior usually trigger by the fact the mech is able to resist Spinner sigma ability. Because of the rejection, would normally try to possess the mech since Spinner, himself cannot his sigma capability.

"Spinner is dangerous mech to begin with." Spoke Rung, "Spinner falls in love with a mech who is resistant to his Sigma abilities of Empath."

"Trepan was studying Sigma abilities to degree." Spoke Chromedome.

"Mirage hates his own Sigma ability. " Spoke Ratchet "He feels that isolated him. The Sigma ability was rare even among nobles. "

"Zeta Prime was very much intrigue by Sigma." Spoke Rung.

"Next problem what is the realistic way for Mirage to kill Megatron?" Spoke Chromedome

"It would have to be particular strong weapon and light for Mirage to use it." Spoke Ultra Magnus "I would say a poison dagger through the spark chamber."

"I would gather that you have fantasy about killing Megatron yourself." Spoke Rung lifting arching the optic up.

"Having fantasies is highly appropriate behavior of the former Enforcer of Tyrest accords." Spoke Ultra Magnus. "I ask Whirl with a hypothetical scenario how to kill Megatron with Mirage's build."

"Fascinating conversation you have Magnus." Spoke Ratchet drily

"Really it was. Whirls know how to kill everyone on this ship with different frame types." Answer Ultra Magnus.


End file.
